darkening_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Zoe Acker
Zoe is a member of Natalie's squad and is a Time/ and Life- mage. |-|Main Info= Personality Zoe isn't much of a serious person, usually making jokes when the time seems right, though when something is serious, she will be serious about it. She has a bit of her mother in her with how she takes care of her little sister, not wanting to yell at her and usually scolding her lightly. It is seen within the RP that she dislikes people with a big ego, and will most likely attempt to take them down a few pegs, as evident by her conversation with Xil Tigris. She seems to have a wanting to learn more about her Elements, wanting to learn about them further than just what the Swordsmen books tell her. Although she is mostly interested in the Element of Time rather than Life. If she ever meets the Time Elemental, she will have many questions to ask them. Appearance Zoe is a white female with green eyes and long brown hair. She wears gray Swordsmen wear. Her Swordsmen wear is unbuttoned and the sleeves are rolled up, showing much of her purple undershirt. She wears three wristwatches on her left wrist and a purple General's Mark. During combat, she will remove her trench coat and tie her hair back in a ponytail, not wanting them to get in the way. She also has a pocket watch that she keeps in the inside pocket of her trench coat. Powers Zoe uses the supportive powers of her two elements. Heal injuries Zoe is able to heal others injuries with her powers, allowing them to get back into battle or whatever they were doing before their injury. Time Manipulation Zoe is able to alter the flow of time for her and her allies. This usually comes in handy when the need to retreat arises, as they can easily escape before their opponents realize what is happening. Skills Aetrian Stance Because of Zoe's lack of a weapon, she tends to use martial arts as her main form of combat. The martial art she primarily uses is Aetrian Stance (essentially DS's version of Tae-Kwon-Do) which is a martial art that focuses on kicks, ranging from kicks directed at the head, jumping kicks, spinning kicks, etc. Because of the arts focus on kicks, the usage of narrow stances, which sacrifices stability, but this loss in stability is made up for in speed and agility. Zoe has been practicing Aetrian Stance ever since she joined the Swordsmen at the age of sixteen. Pickpocketing Zoe is a master pickpocket, having been pickpocketing since she was ten, due to her family being poor and needing a good way of earning cash other than her father's job. She has gotten in trouble for pickpocketing many times while in the Swordsmen but has been given a 'second' chance every time due to her skill level. Adding in time distortion, she is able to pickpocket someone very fast and not get caught. Medicine Zoe has a good understanding of medicine, having decided to be a medic when she joined the Swordsmen. She has shown to be quite capable at it, being able to nurse Dark back to health after his wolf encounter with both her medical knowledge and healing abilities and was able to keep Mrs. Anderson alive while she was sick, though she did eventually die. Relationships Xil Tigris To Zoe, Xil seems full of himself, thinking he is better than everyone else. Because of this, Zoe has taken it upon herself to bring him down a few pegs. She also thinks that he is way too easy and that he'll give away info after a simple bluff. At least he can make a joke out of some things and seems to care for Mira's well-being. Trivia *The name that Zoe had chosen for herself upon becoming an Elite is Aeon. This follows the pattern started by her fellow Elites of having the name represent one of their elements but doesn't follow the pattern of it starting with their names first initial. *Zoe wears three watches on each arm. *Zoe taught Dark how to pickpocket. **She also taught him a few moves from Aetrian Stance, though not much. *She has a slight British accent. *Zoe has a habit of bringing her sister on missions, despite her sister not being a Swordsman. This has led the team to call Sarah the unofficial fourth member of their squad. |-|Gallery= Zoe Acker.png|Drawn by AYFFR Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Swordsmen Category:Life Category:Time Category:Female Category:Feminine